Displaying retail sale products by hanging them from a horizontally disposed supporting rod or similar type of bracket has become a popular and frequently employed device. Such a method is in common use for everything from belts and socks to camera film.
Goods made with belting or webbing type of materials and especially those having open frame buckles on one end thereof lend themselves especially to a display of the type described. Some of the devices for retail of display of belts have been the subject of prior U.S. patents, such as the ones to George Smilow, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,063,669, 4,453,655 and 4,930,692. All of these patents related to a hook type of hanger from which depends a short body element that engages and retains a number of different type of buckles. In each case, and in other known belt display devices, once the buckle is secured to a hanger, the belts dangle in loose disarray at a variety of angles, curves and bents, creating a disorganized appearing and untidy display.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a combination display hanger and form around which a product made of belting type material may be strung for display purposes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a display and mounting device that will improve the appearance of belting type of product displays including garment belts, animal collars and the like.
A further object of the invention is to provide apparatus for mounting and hanging a belting type of product that will reduce the risk of loss through shoplifting.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a novel article for attaching a belting material type of product to a display hanger.
Other and still further objects features and advantages of the invention will be pointed out or will become apparent upon a reading of the following detailed description of a preferred form of the invention, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.